


the harsher touch is what i'm used to

by glownary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anger at Self, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Depressing, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, i promise its not as bad as the tags make it sound, negative self image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glownary/pseuds/glownary
Summary: a short poem from Ouma's point of view; takes place in chapter 4.





	the harsher touch is what i'm used to

the last time someone touched me  
it was her hands around my throat  
pure malice in her eyes  
as you held her back from the kill.  
this time, it was you  
punching me in the mouth  
the unspoken meaning  
"this isn't like you."  
it felt more like a kiss.  
maybe if i get worse  
you'll do it again  
and it will be meaner  
like i deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> my first posted work, & one of my first attempts at poetry, really. hopefully you'll be seeing more from me (in the oumota tag especially) soon!


End file.
